dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zeno
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Conclusion At Last! Who Will Prevail? Beerus or Champa?" Manga: "The Victorious Universe Is Finally Decided!!" |Gender = Male |Address = Zeno's Palace |Occupation = King of the 12 Universes |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Future Zen-Oh (friend/alternate timeline counterpart) Supreme Kais (subjects) Gods of Destruction (subjects) Zen-Oh's attendants Grand Priest (subject) Goku (friend) }} The Zen-Oh (全王 Zen’ō, lit. "King of All") is the king of the 12 universes, an entity that is above all living beings of all the universes. Appearance Zen-Oh has a very small, childlike humanoid figure. His purple and blue striped face can often be seen with a near blank expression. He also has no visible nose. He wears a pink vest on his body and on the front has two "all" kanjis (全) present. His head has a rather lemon like shape, with his two ears being pointed and grey. Personality Zen-Oh can come off as childlike at times; he is shown to have a sense of humour but this does not stop him from taking his responsibilities seriously, ensuring fairness and balance in the 12 universes. He can be easily swayed by a good fight, as shown from his interest in setting up a tournament after witnessing Goku's fight against Hit. He also took a liking towards Goku, letting the Saiyan talk directly to him and shook his hand to the point of lifting him, even saying he found Goku interesting. His interest in Goku led him to ask the Saiyan to become his friend and allow him to gave the nickname "Zen-chan" to him. However, he doesn't appreciate or want anybody to speak in place of Goku simply to please Zen-Oh, as he has told others to shut up or threatened to kill them if they speak for Goku. It is possible that Zen-Oh is lonely, as next to nobody knows of his existence, and those who do, fear his power and don't see him on a friendly level. He also has an extremely high and childlike voice. Apparently, Zen-Oh is shown to be somewhat careless and irresponsible if not amoral, as he destroyed 6 universes after getting angry. He does not seem to have a problem with physical contact, even with strangers, as seen when he is not bothered when Goku lifts him up while shaking his hand, and when his Future counterpart gets hugged by Goku, he does not say anything. His penchant for physical contact with his friend is likely a result of how surgical and formal people are around him, leaving him feeling somewhat starved for companionship. He appears to find Goku's informal and friendly demeanor to be refreshing after countless eons of being feared and skirted around by his subjects and attendants. He is also impressed and fond of Goku due to him being his first friend, and appreciates his unconventional approach to life. Case and point, Goku suggesting to present Zen-Oh to be friends with his future timeline counterpart, therefore giving the King of All a friend that is truly his peer and equal in every respect who truly understands him. Biography Background At some point in time, Zen-Oh destroyed 6 universes from the 18 universes that were present. Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga Zen-Oh watches the Universe 6 and Universe 7 tournament from a distance away of the Nameless Planet. After the tournament concludes, Champa is angry that his team lost and prepares to destroy them while Beerus desperately warns Goku that he can't beat Champa yet. However, Zen-Oh and his attendants arrive on the Nameless Planet in the ring, which prevents Beerus and Champa from doing so, as he along with Beerus are completely mortified and shocked by Zen-Oh's presence. He states that his reason for visiting was out of concern that Beerus and Champa were shirking their duties as Gods of Destruction. Asking how Beerus and Champa were doing in their jobs, Whis informs him that Beerus focuses more on sleeping and consuming food, and Vados notes that Champa completely obsesses over food and all of the sweets that result in him being fat, and whatever food Vados serves Champa, he says it is awful. Goku attempts to meet Zen-Oh, but Zen-Oh's attendants shield him from the king. Zen-Oh allows Goku to speak to him, and even shakes hands with Goku when the latter offers his hand out, though has a long pause before doing so. After shaking hands with Goku, Zen-Oh returns home via his attendants. "Future" Trunks Saga While Beerus and Whis are at their temple, Beerus is waiting for his food when a call comes through. Beerus answers it, telling the caller to call another time, yet is immediately shocked and terrified to see his caller is Zen-Oh, and repenting his tone, immediately bows to him, accidentally breaking his table with his head in the process, and asks him how his day has been, thanking him for taking the time out of his schedule to call him. As he was told, Beerus orders Whis to take Goku to Zen-Oh's place together with Shin. Zen-Oh happily greets Goku and asks him to be his friend, since everyone else was too afraid of his power to effectively socialize with. When Goku seemed to hesitate, Shin desperately interrupts, saying Goku would be happy to oblige, but Zen-Oh orders him to be silent and allows Goku to answer for himself. Agreeing to be his friend, Goku tells Zen-Oh to just call him by his name and in return, Goku will call him "Zen-chan", much to the shock of everyone. Then, Zen-Oh gave Goku a button. If Goku presses it, Zen-Oh will come right to him. After Fusion Zamasu and the future timeline's world are destroyed and erased, Goku and Future Trunks return using Cell's Time Machine, finding an empty cyan void with Future Zen-Oh floating in the void. They decide to take that timeline's Zen-Oh to the present so he and his main timeline counterpart can be friends. Power Zen-Oh is the most powerful character in the entire Dragon Ball franchise. While the true capabilities of Zen-Oh are unknown, as Beerus notes he does not fight, Zen-Oh possesses enigmatic power, far beyond comprehension. Whis states that nobody in this world is greater than Zen-Oh, as the latter has the power to instantly wipe out anything in the blink of an eye; from individual people, planets, galaxies to seemingly entire universes and if he so wished he could wipe out all of existence. According to Whis, there used to be 18 universes but Zen-Oh destroyed 6 of them when he was in an unpleasant mood. Shin states that Zen-Oh cannot be defeated, no matter who it is. Beerus states that if Zen-Oh felt like it, he could wipe out all 12 universes in an instant. Zen-Oh is the single most important person in existence, and holds complete authority over everything in existence. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight with and/or without ki. *'Erase' - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy. Video-game appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Zen-Oh makes his debut appearance in a video game as a playable/support-type character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the original series. Trivia *Although Whis says there is not a single person greater than Zen-Oh, it is not known if this statement is true, as Daizenshuu 7 claims that Akira Toriyama himself is the ultimate ruler of the Dragon Ball world. *The symbol on his shirt may be a word play on his overall name, since the word "king" (王, ō'') is also contained in the word "all" (全, z''en) Voice Actresses *Japanese: Satomi Kōrogi Gallery ca:Zen'oh pt-br:Zen'oh pl:Zenō es:Rey de Todo Category:Characters Category:Males Category:DBS Characters Category:Deities Category:Kings Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Extraterrestrials